Robbed of Faith
by PlantGeek
Summary: Scrubs! Patrick is dealing with his exposure to AIDs. Just when he and Robin are closer than they ever been, Robin is kidnapped. Who is Patrick going to turn to now? This is my first fanfic, please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Robin walked into her apartment and nearly collapsed on the floor. She was exhausted, physically and emotionally. Patrick had cut himself while operating on a patient with end stage AIDS. All the memories of Stone had come rushing back to her, paralyzing her. She couldn't loose another man she loved to this disease. The memories of finding out that she was HIV positive and the feeling that her whole life was over were overpowering.

"I love him," she said out loud. It was the first time she would allow herself to think it.

She was so exhausted and scared for him that she could barely make it to the bedroom. She didn't bother undressing before she lies down and fell into a deep sleep within a matter of minutes. She was sleeping so soundly she didn't hear a man dressed in black pick the lock on the door to her apartment. She didn't hear him when he crept into her bedroom. She just felt the cool hand slide over her mouth….

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patrick couldn't sleep. He just walked the city, replaying the events of the evening over and over again in his mind. He had never thought about his own mortality until now. Now he understood why Robin was so uptight and controlling. Every aspect of her life was planned out because it had to be. It was essential to her survival. And now it might become part of his life too.

He looked up from the ground and realized that he had made his way to the docks.

"How did I get here?" he said. He looked out at the water like Robin told him to do. It was amazingly calming…for a second. Then the worries and fears came back. The moon reflected on the water and he sighed heavily. He replayed the days events over again in his head, focusing on Robin's support.

He admired Robin's strength. He knew she was strong but he didn't know how strong until today. She didn't have the possibility of not having HIV. She had to deal with it alone and after losing the man she loved. How did she do it? His father dealt with the loss of his mother by drinking and ignoring Patrick. How did Robin manage to make herself this wonderful, caring person?

She deserves better than to be plagued with this disease.

He decided that he couldn't regret his decision to operate on the patient. What if it had been Robin? What if she was refused medical care because she was HIV positive? What if she had died because everyone was afraid of becoming infected?

Patrick left the docks and started walking in the direction of Robin's apartment. He needed her; he needed her strength to see him through this, he needed to hold her and keep her safe.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Patrick reached her door and raised a hand to knock. But the door was cracked, which was unusual. He pushed it open and immediately ran into Robin's bags that she had just dropped upon entering the apartment.

"Robin?" he called out. Nothing. Silence.

He made his way to the bedroom. The door was open. Patrick couldn't believe what he saw. The room was a mess. The mirror was smashed. There was blood on the cracked lamp lying beside the bed. The curtains on one of the windows had been pulled down. Robin was gone.

Gone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"She arrived safely then?" Robert said, on his cell at the hospital. "Good, let me know if there are any complications." He hung up the phone and headed towards the elevators, when his phone rang.

"Robert Scorpio."

"Robert, its Patrick. Something's happened to Robin and you need to get to her apartment right away," Patrick said, urgently.

"I'll be right there," Robert pounded on the down button, hoping the elevator would magically sense his urgency. Just as I'm making an effort to become close to her, something happens, he thought. Maybe coming back from the dead wasn't the right decision after all.

-----------------------------------------------

Patrick paced her apartment looking for something, anything that would give him a clue. Judging by the ransacked state of the room, she definitely put up a fight against whoever did this. Who would take her? Who would want to hurt her? Could this be related to Robert and Anna's enemies? Or Sonny and Jason's? Or what if….

A quick knock at the door made Patrick jump. He ran to answer it. It was Robert.

"What happened? Where's Robin?" he demanded.

"I don't know where she is, some one took her," Patrick said with a sigh.

"What do you mean someone took her? What happened to my daughter?"

"When I showed up here about an hour ago, her apartment door was open. I walked in and found her room trashed, splattered with blood. She was gone," he said. "Gone."

Robert stormed into her room and looked around. He shuddered at the sight of the blood on the lamp, knowing it was probably used to knock her out.

"Well by the looks of the room, a pretty serious fight occurred here. And unfortunately Robin was on the losing side," Robert said.

"Who would do this, Robert? Who would take her? Who have you pissed off lately?" Patrick paced the room.

"I don't know, Patrick. I've been out of the spy business for a while. I can't imagine who…wait a minute. I better call Anna. She might know what's going on."

---------------------------------------------

"Keep her here," a man ordered. "I'll be back later to check on her and to make arrangements for contact. You better get those cuts cleaned up. Did you get any of her blood on you?"

"No boss, I was careful."

"Good, once she wakes up, you might need to restrain her, but try not to hurt her anymore. She's HIV positive and you don't want to get yourself infected."

"Yes sir."

Robin faintly heard the men speaking. She opened her eyes and became acutely aware of the pain pulsating in her head. There was blood running down her cheek. She tried to focus on the men standing in front of her but the world turned black again.


	3. Chapter 3

Anna laughed. She was enjoying her assignment, trying to bring Lorenzo Alcazar down. They were in the middle of a late supper at the Metro Court. The bottle of wine was almost empty and their food was barely touched. They had been sharing stories all night, about their lives on the edge of danger.

She couldn't remember the last time she had this much fun….too bad she had to bring him down.

"And so I was hanging off the side of the building, in my underwear and the hit man was standing over me. And just when…" Lorenzo was saying when Anna's phone rang.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lorenzo, I better take this," she rummaged through her purse and finally answered the ringing phone. "Anna Devane. What? No I haven't seen her. Umm, not since before I left town. What happened? Oh my God, I'll be right there." Anna quickly gathered her things.

"I'm sorry Lorenzo, my daughter's missing and her apartment was ransacked. I have to go help find her," she said hurriedly.

"Of course, let me know if there's anyway I can help."

"Thanks," she ran out of the room and right into Noah Drake.

"Where are you going in such a hurry," the handsome doctor said.

"Something's happened to Robin, Patrick and Robert believe she's been abducted," she said. There was fear in her voice. She had kept Robin safe all those years by staying away. She was stupid to come back into her life and bring danger with her.

"Well come on, I'll drive you. Are you going to Robin's apartment?"

"Yes."

"Let's go." They both rushed out the door and off they went.

------------------------------------------

Patrick and Robert were still brainstorming in her apartment. So far they had come up with the fact that she was taken...and not much else.

"Do you think we should call Mac and the police?" Patrick asked.

"Police will just get in the way. What we need to find out is a list of suspects that could have taken Robin and what their possible motives are. Maybe some business associates of Sonny or Jason. They might have taken her as retaliation for something they did," Robert said.

"Maybe it was someone you crossed. Did you ever think of that?" Patrick retorted.

"That's foolish Patrick, I've been out of the business for years now. I'm going to go make some calls, hopefully I can call in a few favors and get some information," Robert stormed out.

Patrick sat down on the couch throughly exhausted. _God, I would give anything just to have you here next to me, curled up on the couch watching a movie, and trying to forget the past day_. He closed his eyes, took a deep breath in an attempt to clear his head. _Now think dammit, think. Who would have taken her? _He got up and began rummaging through her apartment, trying to see if anything else was missing. Nothing in the living room that he could tell.

The door opened and there was Anna and Noah. Anna was clearly distraught and had "its all my fault" written all over her face.

"What happened son?" Noah said softly.

"Well, when I came over here tonight, her door was opened. Her bedrooms a mess, you can see for yourself. There's blood. She's gone. It had to have happened between the time that I left her at the hospital after receiving my antiviral meds and when I came to her apartment. Robert's gone to make phone calls to see if he can find out anything. Do you think we should call Mac?" Patrick said.

"Slow down son, just wait. What do you need antiviral medication for?" Noah asked concerned.

"Oh. I was operating on a patient today with end stage AIDS. I nicked myself when some equipment malfunctioned. I've started them as a precaution and got tested," Patrick said. The fear of the unknown started to creep into his head again. He needed to put his arms around Robin to make it stop.

Noah was shocked and for awhile, could not speak. "Did Robin know?"

"Yes, she was in the OR when it happened. She has been helping me get through this all day. I came over here because...well because I needed her strength."

Anna was touched to hear him speak of Robin in that way. She braced herself and made her way into the bedroom to see the damage for herself.

"Oh my God," Patrick said. He ran into the bathroom to throw up, a nasty side effect of the medication.

Noah walked into the bedroom and gave Anna a pained look. He could only imagine what was going on in her head.

"Oh shit!" Patrick exclaimed, and both Noah and Anna came running. "What's wrong?" they said in unison.

"Robin's meds, they're here," he said painfully. He was holding a box of meds from the medicine cabinet. "She needs them everyday, what will happen if she doesn't take them?"


End file.
